


Комплекс альфы

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, shifting during sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Стой смирно, — говорит Стайлз, опуская руку на шею Дерека, чтобы не дать ему повернуться. Если честно, смешно даже подумать, что это может удержать его. Но этого достаточно. Потому что пальцы Стайлза впиваются в его загривок, уверенно и сильно, и Дерек… Дерек просто не может вздохнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплекс альфы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754219) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



> **Бета:** [панда хель](http://auntshoe.diary.ru/)

— Я же говорил тебе не высовываться, — рычит Дерек и распахивает дверь в ванную с такой силой, что стоящая на полу идиотская подставка для полотенец из «Икеи», выбранная Эрикой, опасно трясется.

— А я говорил тебе не быть гребаным мудаком, — говорит в ответ Стайлз, залетая в ванную вслед за ним. Он зол — или, скорее, разъярен: именно это слово он употребил в машине. Стайлз разъярен поведением Дерека. Это видно по тому, как он сдирает с себя рубашку с коркой засохшей крови на рукавах. — Какой нахрен смысл в стае, если ты продолжаешь ввязываться в драки в одиночку?

Дерек закатывает глаза и неловко снимает свою футболку через голову. Его плечо уже почти зажило, и кожа горячая и зудит в месте, где заросли раны, но поднимать руку все равно не так уж весело из-за боли там, куда не так давно впились когти.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он.

Стайлз рычит, низко и по-человечески, а потом толкает Дерека в здоровое плечо, принуждая повернуться лицом к стене.

— Еще чуть-чуть — и не был бы, — его руки горячат спину Дерека, длинными пальцами он осторожно водит вокруг исцеляющейся раны.

Все происходящее между ними еще довольно ново, и Дерек только привыкает к ощущению рук Стайлза на своем теле. Он всегда любил тактильный контакт: машинально подставлялся под любые прикосновения, но его все еще приводит в замешательство то, что со Стайлзом не нужно одергивать себя и отстраняться. Прикосновения Стайлза нервные и дерганые, будто он не сможет поверить, что Дерека не покромсали на куски, пока сам не ощупает пострадавшее место. Это настолько интимно, что у Дерека в груди что-то сжимается, и он, не думая, пытается отклониться.

Не то чтобы ему это удается.

— Стой смирно, — говорит Стайлз, опуская руку на шею Дерека, чтобы не дать ему повернуться. Если честно, смешно даже подумать, что это может удержать его. Но этого достаточно. Потому что пальцы Стайлза впиваются в его загривок, уверенно и сильно, и Дерек… Дерек просто не может вздохнуть.

— Ты такой засранец, — говорит Стайлз, — даже не знаю, почему меня так сильно заботит твое благополучие.

Должно быть, Дерек издает какой-то звук — и, если повезло, то даже не слишком искренний и ранимый — а именно так он себя чувствует — потому что хватка Стайлза слегка ослабевает и он наклоняется ближе.

— Что… — Дерек двигается не думая, прижимая руку Стайлза обратно, и чувствует, как над ухом удивленно сбивается его дыхание. — Ох…

Стайлз быстро учится, когда ему интересно. Он всегда исследует, проверяет, экспериментирует. Дерек, правда, пока не привык к тому, что он сам стал для Стайлза любимым проектом. Одно дело наблюдать за ним, сидящим перед компьютером с сосредоточенным взглядом и постукивающим пальцем по губе. Совсем другое — ощущать все это внимание на себе, внимание, от которого крышу сносит так, что иногда Дерек теряет счет времени. 

Когда Стайлз поводит рукой и сжимает, Дерек ничего не может поделать с тем, как закрываются его глаза, а дыхание вырывается из горла стоном, потому что, черт…

— Ладно, — голос Стайлза звучит полузадушенно. Он подходит еще ближе, прижимается к Дереку, не ослабляя хватки. — Это и правда происходит.

Звучит так, будто он сам до конца в это не верит, и Дерек открывает рот, чтобы сказать… да похер, он и сам не знает, что. И вот Стайлз давит на него, вжимает своим весом в стену, пока Дерек не вынужден опереться на здоровую руку, чтобы не впечататься лицом в кафель.

— Просто… черт, дай знать, если ты хочешь остановиться, ладно? — говорит Стайлз, и Дереку хочется зарычать, сказать ему, чтобы он, черт возьми, занялся делом, но в этот момент Стайлз кусает его в то место, где шея переходит плечо, и нервную систему Дерека будто поджигает с одной спички.

Дерек рычит, чувствуя внутри жар начинающегося обращения; смотрит, как его пальцы на стене превращаются в когтистые лапы. Стайлз не может не увидеть этого — и блядь, он не может не почувствовать, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он прижимается еще ближе. Глотает стон и одновременно кусает, словно угрожать полуобращенному альфе — самый лучший афродизиак. Дерек встречается с совершенно безумным человеком. Рассказать бы об этом Стайлзу, но, с другой стороны, он сам альфа, которого заводят зубы на собственном горле, так что все очень относительно.

Дерек даже не осознает, что Стайлз принялся за его ремень, пока не звякает, открываясь, пряжка, усиливая на секунду давление. Дерек опускает взгляд как раз чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз проезжается короткими ногтями по джинсе, натянутой на его стояке, и одно зрелище, пожалуй, даже лучше самого ощущения.

— Я все еще в ярости, — говорит Стайлз, быстро расстегивая ширинку. Дереку приходится сжать зубы от одного лишь вида, потому что у Стайлза пальцы будто прямиком из порнухи.

— Я пытаюсь всех защитить, — отвечает Дерек. Он хотел произнести это твердо, но Стайлз засовывает руку ему в трусы до того, как он может закончить фразу, так что она обрывается скулежом. Нахер такую жизнь.

— А что насчет тебя, м? — спрашивает Стайлз, крепче прижимая Дерека к стене и отдрачивая ему, медленно и решительно. — Кто защитит тебя?

Дерек резко сглатывает, тяжело дыша в собственное запястье, и пытается остановить растущие клыки, пока Стайлз проезжается пальцем по головке его члена.

— Я же…

— О, господи, — обрывает его Стайлз, и Дерек внезапно лишается опоры, потому что Стайлз резко полностью отпускает его. Без чужих рук и удерживающего его веса такое чувство, будто под ногами вдруг провалился пол. Дереку приходится проглотить отвратительно потерянный возглас, а потом он чувствует, что с него сдирают штаны, и к его бедрам прижимаются руки, как… что… — Ты, и твой гребаный комплекс альфы, — говорит Стайлз, и Дереку хватает доли секунды, чтобы понять: он чувствует дыхание на своей заднице потому, что Стайлз на коленях, и…

Стайлз лижет его, и самое первое касание имеет разрушительный эффект. Дерек дергается всем телом, матерясь и рыча, потому что это… блядь, вот же блядь. Его лицо горит, и Дереку плевать, что он почти полностью обратился, потому что Стайлз раскрывает его пальцами и лижет — господи боже — влажно и уверенно, и он точно такими темпами скоро сдохнет.

— Твою ж мать, — говорит Стайлз задыхаясь и — каким-то образом — одновременно благоговейно. Кто вообще так может?

Дерек впивается когтями себе в ладонь, чтобы не пробить в стене дыру — он чувствует дыхание Стайлза, не может не сжиматься вокруг него, и сердечный ритм Стайлза сбивается.

— Я не был уверен… то есть, — Стайлз снова лижет, длинно и влажно, задевая кольцо мышц, и Дерек втягивает клыки, чтобы впиться зубами в собственное запястье и проглотить, мать его, всхлип. — О, да, — произносит Стайлз так, будто побеждает в Марио Карт, а не делает Дереку римминг в первый раз, когда они оба до сих пор в крови после заварушки с чертовой штригой.

И это его жизнь.

Стайлз быстро замечает — ну, конечно же — что сильные резкие толчки кончиком языка — лучший способ размягчить позвоночник Дерека: он только и может, что царапать стену и пытаться не обращать внимания на издаваемые им постыдные звуки. Дерек как раз старается вспомнить о том, что ему следует дышать, когда Стайлз проходится по сфинктеру пальцем, едва ли не вводя его внутрь. Осознание того, как Дереку сильно хочется, чтобы это случилось, словно обухом бьет по голове.

Стайлз хмыкает, и — господи — Дерек просто чувствует это.

— Могу я…

«Да, — хочет сказать Дерек, — да». Но изо рта вырывается:

— Трахни меня, — пальцами Стайлз вцепляется в его задницу так сильно, что, будь Дерек человеком, заработал бы себе синяки.

— Боже, Дерек… ты не можешь просто…

Дерек рычит, низко и нетерпеливо — позже будет неловко, но сейчас ему нужно, чтобы Стайлз… ему нужен Стайлз.

— О, господи. Ладно — кровать. Мы не можем… я не буду делать этот тут, а то я точно упаду и что-нибудь сломаю.

Дерек не уверен, как у него получается передвигать ноги, а тем более дойти до спальни. Стайлз опрокидывает его на кровать, что не так и сложно, потому как его штаны все еще болтаются где-то в районе колен — от этого, правда, все происходящее не перестает быть унизительным. Дерек непременно разозлится, как только Стайлз перестанет ставить засос на его бедре, одновременно стягивая с него штаны с трусами.

— Стайлз, — выходит больше похоже на рык, чем на слово, и Дерек скомкано вдыхает и закрывает глаза: надо остановить обращение, или он сорвется.

Стайлз мурлычет, добавляя укус ко всему прочему — спасибо, блядь, за помощь — и посасывает кожу на его бедре. Дерек совсем не стонет от этого ощущения, вот уж нет. Потом Стайлз легко сдвигается вбок и — матерь божья — заглатывает член Дерека одним уверенным движением, от которого у него просто плавится мозг — и вот тогда, ладно, да, Дерек стонет. Громко.

— Ох бл… — Дерек выгибает спину, шаря руками в поисках спинки кровати, потому что она из дубового массива, и он отказывается покупать новый матрас, после того как старый в прошлом месяце во всех смыслах поимел суккуб.

Стайлз стонет вокруг него, и Дерек космически далек от того, чтобы справиться со всем этим, матерь божья. Это на самом деле больно: втягивать когти, чтобы наклониться и подтянуть Стайлза вверх, проглотить стон протеста в грязном и отчаянном поцелуе.

— Ладно, — стонет Стайлз, когда Дерек прикусывает его нижнюю губу. — Мы просто…

Стайлз шарит по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках смазки, и Дерек, пожалуй, никак ему в этом не помогает, пытаясь выпутать его из рубашки. Но в жопу все — соотношение обнаженности в их случаях ужасно несправедливое. Стайлз бросает смазку на кровать и принимается стягивать свои ботинки, пока Дерек дергает за молнию на его ширинке. Выходит у них торопливо и чертовски неуклюже, но Дерека это совсем не заботит. Ведь в итоге он получит голого, покрасневшего Стайлза в собственное распоряжение.

— Ух ты, — говорит Стайлз. Он нависает над Дереком, устроившись бедрами между его ног. У Дерека перехватывает дыхание, и он хотел бы обвинить во всем скольжение и трение кожи о кожу, но это целиком и полностью заслуга Стайлза, того, как он смотрит на него сверху вниз: будто увидел господа бога или что-то вроде того.

Дерек чувствует на лице румянец, не может не попытаться опустить взгляд, но Стайлз ловит его челюсть своей ладонью — теплой, как и все остальное в нем — и поворачивает обратно, чтобы склониться и впиться в его губы. Дерек до сих пор не привык к таким поцелуям — будто Стайлз вторгается в саму его суть, раздевает догола и помечает. Он может лишь обернуть одну ногу вокруг Стайлзова бедра, запустить обе руки в его волосы и держаться.

Стайлз стонет, когда Дерек поводит бедрами — обрывает поцелуй и сорванно, влажно дышит ему в шею.

— Ебать.

У Дерека вертится на языке: «Да, пожалуйста» — если и можно что-то сказать о сексуальной жизни со Стайлзом, так это то, что она полна дурацких шуточек. А затем Стайлз хватает смазку, отщелкивая крышку одной рукой, и способность Дерека к связной речи вылетает в трубу. Похоже, что-то такое написано на его лице, потому что Стайлз останавливается и прижимает одну ладонь к его сердцу, будто может что-то прочитать по тому, как оно бьется.

Черт возьми, он, скорее всего, и может.

— Нам не обязательно, — Стайлз замолкает и резко сглатывает, — То есть, меня вполне устраивает то, как было до этого, если…

Дерек плохо управляется со словами, особенно когда речь о чем-то — ладно, хорошо — когда речь о чем-то важном. Одна из самых лучших черт в Стайлзе — это то, что он ловит любые, даже самые незначительные намеки. Так что когда Дерек отнимает его руку от своей груди и втягивает два длинных пальца в рот, он получает в ответ удивленный стон и хриплое «Лааадно».

Глаза Стайлза темнеют, когда Дерек легко задевает зубами костяшки. Он облизывает губы, и Дерек опускает на них взгляд: они искусаны поцелуями, и блестят, и господи, как же ему идет такой вид. Он выдергивает из слабого захвата Стайлза тюбик, нехотя выпускает изо рта его пальцы, чтобы выдавить на них смазку — и где-то глубоко внутри моментально вспыхивает раздражение, прямо в той области, которая отвечает за его фиксацию на руках. Руках Стайлза.

Дереку приходится разогнуть ногу, чтобы позволить Стайлзу сместиться вниз. Он направляет его пальцы туда, куда ему хочется — и, блядь — надо дышать, надо дышать, но пальцы Стайлза прямо там, где надо, настойчивые и влажные, давят, и Дерек не может…

Он стонет, откидывая голову на подушки — Стайлз вводит в него один палец, и от скользкого, гладкого давления сносит крышу.

— Ох, блядь, — выдыхает Стайлз, подсовывая вторую руку Дереку под колено и надавливая еще больше, раскрывая его сильнее. Дереку приходится накрыть глаза рукой, потому что если он будет смотреть на… господи, лицо Стайлза…

— Ты такой тесный, — говорит Стайлз. И это звучит нелепо, как фраза из порнухи, вот только Стайлз произносит это не затем, чтобы бросить непристойность — он просто, мать его, произносит это. Слова выходят из него будто рывком, и он сгибает внутри палец. Дерек вынужден закусить собственный жалобный вой.

Такого он еще никогда не чувствовал. Само ощущение странное и немного пьянящее, но, господи, одна мысль о том, что Стайлз внутри него… Этого хватает, чтобы заставить Дерека загнанно дышать, когда Стайлз добавляет еще один палец, открытым ртом прижимаясь к внутренней стороне его бедра — Дерек инстинктивно насаживается. 

— Господи… ты просто… — стонет Стайлз, и это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз его кусает и проворачивает пальцы вверх в каком-то потрясающе слитном движении — оно разрывает Дерека на куски.

Он кричит — никак иначе это не назовешь — выгибаясь вверх и нащупывая одной рукой волосы Стайлза, который теперь уверенно трахает его тремя пальцами, и Дереку кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он осознает, что говорит что-то, только когда Стайлз, ругнувшись, практически бросается на него, прерывая его поцелуем. Это движение отдается в пальцах внутри него, и он не может не простонать Стайлзу в рот, открываясь больше и позволяя ему облизывать глубоко и развратно — вот блядь, он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось целую вечность.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты готов, — задыхаясь произносит Стайлз, толкаясь в Дереково бедро на чистом инстинкте. Дерек счел бы приятным, что Стайлз тоже на грани, если бы только смог заставить свой мозг работать. — Потому что, как оказалось, меня охрененно заводят твои мольбы, и я сейчас кончу, если ты…

— Да, — говорит Дерек, — сейчас, — он даже не заморачивается тем, чтобы закончить фразу. Просто дергает его за руку — и совсем не скулит от потери, это уж точно — чтобы вернуть Стайлза на место слитным движением бедер. Стайлз не сразу находит равновесие, потому что, как бы искусно он ни разрушал Дерека одними пальцами, он все еще Стайлз. Дерганый, болтливый, вжимающийся в него — о, господи…

Дерек снова чувствует надвигающееся превращение: фокус становится острее, и начинают зудеть клыки. А Стайлз — блядь — очевидно, он слишком долго бегал с оборотнями, потому что его ответ на мигающие красным глаза — притормозить и прижать свою руку к руке Дерека с когтями, чтобы переплести их пальцы вместе.

Он этого просто не переживет. Смаргивая красное, Дерек пытается дышать — Стайлз тут же убивает его старания наповал тем, что наклоняется и целует, аккуратно дотрагиваясь ртом до его клыков… до его клыков. 

— Я точно гребаный извращенец, обожаю, когда ты обращаешься во время секса, — стонет Стайлз, и Дереку кажется, будто его ударили.

Ему ничего не стоит забросить ноги повыше, обернуть вокруг Стайлзовых бедер и потянуть на себя. Глубоко внизу он чувствует давление и движение, но легкий дискомфорт в заднице ничто по сравнению с тем, как ругается и цепляется за него Стайлз.

— Господи, блядь… Дерек.

— Двигайся, — говорит Дерек. Выходит больше похожим на рык, чем ему бы хотелось, и Стайлз содрогается.

— Пошел ты, нет, — надломленно отвечает он. — Если я начну двигаться, то кончу, а я отказываюсь поддерживать этот конкретный стереотип. Снова.

Дерек понятия не имеет, почему он вообще находится в этих отношениях. А потом Стайлз оборачивает одну ладонь вокруг его члена, скользя пальцами по тому самому местечку под головкой, и Дерек думает: «Ну, да, ладно, вот оно». «Оно» еще и то, как Стайлз судорожно дышит Дереку в шею и переплетает их пальцы, начиная толкаться вперед, доверяя Дереку держать его.

Первый точный толчок застает Дерека врасплох, и он не успевает вовремя подавить стон — вынужден крепче схватиться за руку Стайлза и сопротивляться желанию слишком сильно поддаться ощущениям, потому что, господи…

— О, боже, — произносит Стайлз, будто это его раздирает на куски, — ладно, блядь… я, да.

Звучит, как принятое решение, но Дерек не приходит к выводу, какое именно. Пока Стайлз не отклоняется назад, отпуская его руку, и упирается коленями в матрас, чуть изменяя хватку на бедрах Дерека, и — твою ж мать.

Дерек запрокидывает руки вверх, цепляясь за изголовье, и игнорирует укол боли в свежезажившем плече, чтобы дать свои когтям возможность во что-нибудь впиться. Похоже, Стайлз нашел самый гребаный божественный угол из всех существующих углов, и Дерек уже даже не может притворяться, что контролирует ситуацию. Дерек рычит, и Стайлз снова доказывает свою ненормальность, потому что в ответ он просто стонет — будто Дерек нашептывает ему в ухо непристойности, честное слово — и он увеличивает частоту толчков, пока не достигает какого-то почти нечеловеческого ритма.

— Блядь, я не могу... — Стайлз смещается и подхватывает Дерека под колено, чтобы податься вперед, упереться и — господи блядь — Дерек был неправ, так сильно неправ. Этот угол…

— Кончай, — командует Стайлз, начиная дрочить Дереку, быстро и идеально. — Дерек, о, господи.

В реальной жизни одновременных оргазмов не бывает никогда. Ну, если не считать того, что они вроде как случаются прямо сейчас. Стайлз кричит в голос, сбивая ритм и проталкиваясь в Дерека одним длинным изнуренным движением — и тот чувствует, как Стайлз кончает, пульсируя глубоко внутри него, что лишь добавляет ему самому ощущения, слочно он рассыпается на части. Оргазм ударяет его в основание позвоночника и бежит вверх, будто огненные трещины расползаются по коже. Дерек выгибается, слышит, как ломается дерево изголовья, но у него просто даже — блядь — нет сил об этом беспокоиться, потому что он умирает. 

Стайлз безо всякой изящности падает на него, впечатываясь лицом в грудь, со стоном, от которого Дерека прошивает дрожь. Он даже не сразу понимает, что притянул Стайлза в объятие — пока тот не поворачивает голову и не целует его в плечо. То самое плечо, которое пострадало этим вечером.

Несколько длинных секунд они просто дышат, их сердечные ритмы успокаиваются, а Дерек отсутствующе чертит узоры на лопатках Стайлза. Когда Стайлз наконец начинает говорить, его голос звучит мягко.

— Ты не одинок, придурок.

Дерек просто обнимает его покрепче.

~fin


End file.
